Revenge It Up
by xXshakeitup143Xx
Summary: I hate them. All of them. Those ignorant fools. They think they're so much better than me. Just because they're popular and I'm not. They make fun of me. Hurt me in every way possible. But now, I'm going to get my revenge… (All of this is in Cece's POV)
1. The Beginning Of The End

"Remember, that essay is due tomorrow! So get it done ASAP!" That was what I heard as I was walking towards my best friend Rocky. The poor girl was surrounded by Frankie "The Complication" and his gang. He pushed Rocky hard against the lockers before walking off, laughing in triumph. She fell down in tears and started picking up her books which had fallen to the ground.

"Oh my godfather! Rocky are you alright?" I cried as I rushed towards her.

"I'm fine. Thanks Cece," she smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks. I admired that girl so much. She put up with "The Complication" everyday and never snapped. That's pretty amazing.

"Rocks, shouldn't you tell the principal or something about this? Its been going on for quite awhile and I don't want you to get hurt again," I asked her as I helped her up. Rocky smiled and shook her head.

"Its ok. Besides karma will bite them in the butt eventually." I nodded my head and took her hand. Together, we walked to class with me oblivious to the devious plan forming inside Rocky's head…

* * *

I know its REALLY short but its the beginning so im not so sure how to start :P

xXPeaceXx


	2. Terror Strikes

"Hey honey, can you come here for a sec?" My mom said as I was making myself breakfast in the kitchen.

"Whats up?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa in the living room. She looked pretty solemn. She hesitated before handing me a page of the daily newspaper. I gasped when I saw the headline.

**John Hugh High Student Found Dead In Alley**

** At approximately 9.45pm last night, John Hugh High student Frankie Michaels was found dead in an alley near the school. The 16-year old was suspected to be taking a short cut home from school after detention before being brutally stabbed with a 3-inch knife.**

** The police currently do not have any suspects and are still looking for the murder weapon. Classes have been cancelled at John Hugh High for students to mourn the victim's death.**

I put the newspaper down and lay back on the sofa. I wasn't close to Frankie but… Wow. I saw him just yesterday in school. Now he's gone…

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I'll give you some time to settle your thoughts…" my mom said softly before walking into the bedroom. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"Hey hey hey!" I opened my eyes to see Rocky at the fire escape, smiling sweetly as though nothing at happened.

"Rocky, didn't you hear the news? Frankies dead," I said.

"Oh I heard. And theres no school today! Yay!" she squealed as she jumped into the living room.

"Aren't you upset?" I asked her. I was sure Rocky hated his guts but come on, she cried even when Flynn's stupid fish died.

"Well hes already dead and theres nothing we can do about it so we might as well be happy that theres no school! Come on Cece! No school!" she grinned and started jumping on the sofa.

You might think I'm a little mean for saying this but Rocky was right. I laughed and started jumping on the sofa with her. What I didn't know was that there was another death coming…

* * *

**About the detention thing... If you guys think its too late, in all fairness Im not American so i dont know what your detention is like cos we hardly have that here. So if you want me to change the time its cool... **

**xXPeaceXx**


	3. A New Day, A New Victim

**A Week Later**

"Hey Blue, where did you get that outfit from? The Chicago dump?" I looked at Rocky's outfit. She was wearing a simple white tank top, skin tight jeans and a pair of black converses with her favourite black dangly earrings. She looked ok to me. Rocky looked away from Candy (stinkin) Chow.

"Back off Candy," I growled as aggressively as I could.

"Whatever Jones," she scoffed before walking off with her posse.

It has been a week since Frankie's death and everything is pretty much back to normal. Except the people from Frankie's gang started disappearing one by one. Since the night his death was announced. The police had no leads and suspected that there was a psychopathic murderer on the loose in Chicago who might have been related to Frankie's murder. Only me and Flynn know though. Our mom told us.

"Don't listen to her Rocks," I assured Rocky. She shrugged as she opened her locker.

"No biggie. Eventually that girl is gonna be in a world of pain for being so mean," she said.

"Yeah. You going to the pep rally tonight?" I asked her. I expected her to say yes since shes always going on and on about being spirited and supporting the school and blah blah blah…

"Nah. Not really in the mood to," she said. Well that was a big surprise. Rocky Blue doesn't want to go to a pep rally? Weird.

"Rocky are you alright? Since Frankie died and the others went missing you've been kind of fidgety…"

"No no. I'm alright. Its just that my grandmother is REALLY sick and shes in the hospital. We might go visit her tonight," she explained

"Oh ok. I'm so sorry." I smiled apologetically. She smiled back as the bell rang.

* * *

**I think the killer is kind of obvious at this point... but whatever. im gonna continue anyways...**

**xXPeaceXx**


	4. Trust Issues

While I was doing my homework (yes, I was doing my homework. Don't be so shocked) that night, I was looking for my highlighter. It was missing. And who was my first suspect?

"FLYNN!" I screamed. Flynn walked into my bedroom.

"I'm not deaf you know. I was just next door," he said in his usual annoying voice.

"Did you take my highlighter?"

"You mean this one?" he asked, holding up a bright blue highlighter. I snatched it from him and started highlighting my notes. But no ink was coming out.

"What did you do to it?" I asked him, trying not to tear my hair out.

"Oh I couldn't find any blue markers so I used this instead," he smiled, looking pretty proud of himself. I exhaled loudly through my nose. I could just strangle him there and then. I climbed up the fire escape to Rocky's house and tapped on the window. Ty opened it instead of Rocky.

" Hey red. Whats up?"

"Hey Ty. Thank goodness you're still here cos I was afraid that you guys were out-"

"Wait. Why would you think that we would be out?" he interrupted me in mid sentence.

"Rocky said that your grandmother was sick and you guys were gonna visit her at the hospital…" I started.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Grandmas fine," Ty said with a confused look on his face. I was just as confused as him.

"Oh ok. Um… Can I talk to Rocky for a sec?" I asked.

"Shes out. Probably will be back late." He said. I thanked him and went back to my house. I totally forgot about Flynn and the highlighter and my homework and everything.

Why would Rocky lie to me? She never lies to anyone. Even if she was desperate. Is Rocky hiding something? Is there something so big that she can't even trust me with her secret? Somethings going on. Something bad…


	5. Realisation

"Hey Cece. I got your text. Whats up?" I looked up and saw Rocky smiling at me.

"Where were you last night?" I asked her.

"I already told you. I was at the hospital," she shrugged.

"Rocky, I went to your house last night. Your whole family was home and Ty said you went out. Where exactly were you?" I heard Rocky muttering some thing she wouldn't approve of me saying before I got my answer.

"Ok fine. The truth is that I went to the pep rally. I really wanted to go but I knew you wouldn't so I lied to you about not going so that I wouldn't hurt your feelings if I went alone," she said softly.

"Rocky, its ok. I wouldn't be upset if you went without me. What I'm upset is with you lying to me. I mean, lying is MY thing! Not yours!" She laughed and took my hand.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for assembley."

* * *

"Good morning students. I'm afraid we have some very bad news." Rocky and I rushed to the assembly just in time.

"Four of our star pupils, Megan Hightower, Jessica Howard, Sarafina Gonzales and Candy Chow, have disappeared." I ignored the cheerleaders insane bawling and gasped. Candy was missing?

"The police suspect that the disappearance of the four girls are linked to the death of Frankie Michaels and the other missing students." From the corner of my eye, I caught Rocky smiling.

She isn't crying. She didn't cry when Frankie's gang went missing or when Frankie died.

Instead she was… Happy

It suddenly hit me. All those people. They were all… Mean… To Rocky… The day before they disappeared (or died in Frankie's case).

No way… No way… No way was my best friend a cold blooded murderer. I turned to look at Rocky. She smiled at me and shrugged. I turned away. Rocky was so nice and sweet. She wouldn't even hurt a fly.

I was going to prove to myself that Rocky isn't a murderer. One way or another. Even if I have to stalk her all day…


	6. End Of The Line

I just had to say all day didn't I. It had been five hours after school and I was still waiting outside the building. Of course I had to be in a disguise. I had put on my mom's trenchcoat, brown fedora hat and dark sunglasses. Sure. No one suspects the person wearing a trenchcoat in summer and a hat and sunglasses at night. But apparently Rocky didn't.

After a while (sixth hour), I was starting to think that Rocky wasn't gonna show up. That was when she walked out of the building. She was head to toe in black and carried a small bag. I smiled to myself and started following her, careful not to get too close.

Eventually, she stopped at a dark alley near Candy's house. She took out a surgical mask and a… Three-inch knife. The one Frankie was stabbed with…

I waited a while more when three girls, Candy's fellow cheerleaders, walk towards the dark alley. I tilted my hat slightly so that they wouldn't recognise me. Thank god they walked past me.

I looked into the alley and sighed. They were fine. Almost out of there. When I saw someone pounce on them. Rocky. I heard them screaming and saw them struggling. But Rocky was strong. Suddenly, silence.

I couldn't help myself. I ran towards her, grabbed her arm and screamed into her face, "ROCKY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"They deserved it Cece," she said calmly.

"They didn't deserve to die!"

"THEY DID! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE PUSHED AROUND! TO BE HURT IN SO MANY WAYS!" she screamed. I had absolutely no idea how hurt Rocky was… Until now…

"You have seen way too much Cece… I'm sorry…" She held the knife up. Oh god…

"Raquel Blue!" Someone grabbed Rocky's arms and slammed her against the wall.

"Mom?!" I cried.

"Raquel Blue. You're under arrest for 17 counts of murder!" Wow... So thats how many people she killed...

Rocky dropped the knife. She was trapped. Thank goodness for the Chicago Police Department. They handcuffed her and pushed her inside the police car. Her tear streaked face was the last thing I remember before I blacked out...


	7. Epilogue

Rocky was sentenced to 20 years in jail. She was lucky that she was a minor or else she would've gotten death. We were separated by the glass window at the Chicago Jail. I always expected me to be the one in there but... Rocky?

"You didn't have to do that. Rocky you could've told me how you felt. I could've helped you..."

"I was scared. I wanted to solve the problem myself..."

I exhaled loudly. Why did this have to happen?

"Cece. I'm SO sorry. Can we still be friends?" I looked at her. I didn't know how I felt. Sad? Angry? Disappointed? I didn't know anything anymore. But I knew one thing...

"Raquel. I have NEVER had you as a best friend."


End file.
